1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic pressure limiting valve which has a smaller differential measurement area for reducing the spring forces.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Pressure limiting valves and switch valves are already known as individual components in various configurations.
A pressure limiting valve is known from DE 196 31 625 A1 with a feed function according to the preamble of claim 1. The valve comprises a valve closing body which has a valve closing surface which, together with a first valve seat opposing the valve closing surface, forms a first seal seat for the feed function and a valve closing body orifice which is surrounded by a second valve seat which, together with a closing head configured on an axially displaceable valve bolt, forms a second sealing body for the pressure limiting function. In this context, the principal construction of a pressure limiting valve is disclosed.
A disadvantage with the known directly controlled pressure limiting valves is, in particular, that with higher volumetric flow rates the cross-sections and therefore also the measurement areas become larger, with the result that the compression springs are also stronger and therefore more difficult to handle.